The Resolution
by Iris P.G. Hanamone
Summary: '"Resolution One. No relationships. Have fun, sleep around. It's your last year." She read. She'd even made a list of people she would like to do. She blushed deeply.'  Take M rating seriously. DMHG.  Just something short on New Year's Resolutions!


**First completed fic, first smut, first one-shot. All on the first of January. Ironic, no? Well there's always a first time for everything. I also wrote this whole fic on my phone, which was a bloody fucking pain in the arse. First posted onto my LiveJournal account which will probably have the first up-to-date things. Link at the bottom.**

**Quite OOC, but it was written at night, and I was bored. Voldemort lost, Harry won, we assume Malfoy was forgiven by (mostly) everyone, and he's at Hogwarts.**

Enjoy, drop a comment on what you think!

* * *

><p><span>The Resolution<span>

Hermione twisted a curly lock of her hair around her finger. Again and again, letting it unravel then twisting it absentmindedly. The top of her quill brushed against the Cupid bow of her lip, tingling sensations running through them. It was a January day, although rainy, relatively mild. She was sat at her usual spot in the library, the one with the left side of the desk just below the window, so ample light flooded through, right at the back so she could work undisturbed.

'_Though only, you're not doing work are you, Hermione?_' Her inner voice interrupted, a mocking tone in her voice. She blushed at herself, reminded of what she was _actually _doing.

She wasn't working. It was the First of January today, and she had stayed back during Christmas to catch up on work. She had no family to go back to for Christmas did she? They didn't know her anymore. She was alone. Ron, Ginny and Harry had gone back to the Burrow for Christmas and New Year's, but after her relationship with Ron had failed miserably, she just felt it wasn't right for her to go. While the break up was more of a 'parting of ways', it was just much too soon to see the family, she thought.

So here she was, at school, on Christmas break. In the library. God, she was a sad, sad girl wasn't she? She might as well be a fifty-year-old woman living alone in the countryside, with only her ten cats to keep her company. She sighed deeply.

She stared at the parchment in front of her.

"Resolution One. No relationships. Have fun, sleep around. It's your last year." She read. She'd even made a list of people she would like to do. She blushed deeply - what the hell was she thinking!

'This is ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous,' Rational Hermione screamed.

'You're young, you're single, you're kind of hot,... why the fuck not!', her newly found sexy side argued back.

'No one wants you!' Rational Hermione blurted out.

'That's not true... Cormac MacLaggen was ready to jump into your bed... he plays Quidditch, he's _oh_so hot...' Sexy Hermione's eyes rolled back in pleasure.

'He has such vile personality!'

'Like that matters! When he makes you scream, his personality will become completely irrelevant...'

Hermione groaned.

"Thinking about me, Granger?" No. NO. This was the last person on Earth she wanted to talk to. Or see her list.

"You wish, Malfoy." She bit back harshly, folding her parchment quickly and as discreetly as possible before he saw.

"Can't say that's not true," he replied casually, as she frowned in surprise. Not the comeback she was expecting... "Say, Granger, what's that piece of parchment you're trying to so secretly hide away, hm?"

Busted. She was also given away by the blush which was now colouring her cheeks. For fuck's sake..."That's absolutely none of your business."

"Look at that pretty blush on you Granger! Doesn't look like nothing to me! Is it a sex fantasy about me? Wouldn't be the first time I've read one of those, believe me..." Her mouth gaped in horror.

"You arrogant wanker!"

"Well, is it?"

"No!"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, her back against his well-toned chest, as he whispered in her ear, "Show me." He spoke so sensuously, so commandingly... She trembled and closed her eyes. His lips tickled her earlobe, and she felt her knickers go damp.  
>'Oh god...' Sexy Hermione moaned.<p>

She was pulled out of her trance suddenly when he'd snatched that parchment out of her slackened grip. Her eyes flew open as she turned to try, in vain, to snatch it back from him. Had he always been this tall?... She jumped as high as she could, as he held it up in the air opening it. Her heart beat double-speed, as his grey eyes took in her words. Oh god! She couldn't face this... this-this embarrassment! She stopped jumping at once and waited, just staring _waiting _for his reaction.

"Granger..." He coughed slightly, eyes red ablaze. _The calm before the storm_, she thought to herself. "Why is my name _not_on this list!"

"Because..."

"I'm waiting!"

"It would never happen!"

"And why would it not?"

"Because you wouldn't touch me! I'm..." She didn't ever want to bring back the blood separation, but of course as with anything with tradition, some prejudism remained even after Voldemort's reign ended. "Because of... before." She finished lamely.

"Oh Granger," He backed her up against the bookshelves. "You still think I believe all of that? Even after all this time..." He punched the books, causing them to fall with a resounding slam on the floor. "After all this time, and what we've been through, I'm the same?" She dared not speak. She didn't think he was asking her directly.

And so they just stared into each other's eyes. Not glaring, just staring. As if they were trying to decipher codes locked in their irises. His eyes were iron grey, tiny light blue speckles sprinkled in them, unnoticeable unless close up. As they were now, pressed up against each other.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, his lips were on hers, attacking them like a man starved. Even more surprisingly, she kissed him back with equal passion, her fingers in his unnaturally, striking white blond hair, soft to her touch. His hands were on her waist, roaming downwards to rest on her arse as he ground his hips into her. She could feel his hardness against her stomach, and she moaned against his mouth, letting him know she wanted him. He began kissing her neck, biting and sucking, leaving marks on her milky white skin as she lifted her left leg to pull him closer into her.

"Oh...o-oh yes..." His lips then moved to her ear lobe, and he suckled on that, as her eyes shut tightly, hips jerking up involuntarily - he groaned in her ear in response. "_Yes_."

"I've wanted to do this for so long, Granger..." His fingers stroked the outside of her soaked knickers."And now finally..." He thrust his fingers into her, feeling her clench and come drip into his hand, they both groaned together. He kept thrusting, his fingers curling to find that spot...

"_Oh God_! Yes, Draco, o-oh, I can't take any more... I want you inside me..." She whimpered against him. He captured her lips again, thrusting both his tongue and his fingers at the same time.

"Happy to oblige." Her small fingers felt amazing around his cock, as she stroked him slowly but with a fair amount of pressure. He felt so soft and velvety under her fingers, but at the same time as hard as the iron colour in his eyes. "S-stop..." He managed to rasp out. He ripped off her knickers - it was a shame really, they were so pretty, she thought mournfully to herself, distracted for one second before -

"Oh God, oh God - f-feels so big... oh God, s-so good, oh god!" She moaned breathlessly, her pussy clenching, experimenting with his size - he was so big! - and... o-oh... he thrust inside her once... then twice -

"Granger, you feel amazing, so tight!" He growled in her ear, pulling up her right leg, so her legs were now over his forearms, her back leant against the bookshelf. He fucked her unrelentlessly, her mewling cries and the slap of wetness between them filled their ears, musk and sweat surrounding them. And as she gave away to her second orgasm, her come pouring out onto his cock, he began fucking her even harder, dragging it out. Books began tumbling out one after the other with every push into her, but in that moment neither of them cared. All that mattered was that it felt _fucking good_. Her arms were flailing outwards, trying to grab onto anything, her back was probably going to be bruised in the morning but right now, her senses were heightened and anything she felt added fire to her body, reaching for that completion…

"Draco... harder please, harder-I'm almost... I-oh... DRACO!" Her screams pushed him to the edge, as he fulfilled her wishes, grunting with every thrust into her slick tightness.

"Fuck, yeah, Granger - oh _fuck_!" He felt the blinding orgasm as he'd never felt it, such pleasure near the point of pain, he just kept going, his come spurting out hotly into her, feeling her clench again tightly as she was thrown into yet another orgasm...

* * *

><p>They had somehow managed to fall on top of each other, Malfoy on top, both gasping for breath, sweaty and sated. His softening member was still inside her. He had the biggest grin on his face as he turned to face her.<p>

"So do I make your 'To-Do' list?" She laughed at the pun and moved her hips a little, and he felt himself harden again.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy, you most certainly _do_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Link to LiveJournal: untitledsouls[.]livejournal[.]com - Replace [.] with actual dots.<strong>

**Also, I'm sorry. I haven't posted since more than a year ago...**


End file.
